


Maturity

by iblametheghost



Series: Dizzying Circles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Barry, Dom Len, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Nipple Clamps, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Barry, Top Len, barry is a lost third wheel, barry is a senior in college, drugs-referenced, im so sorry for all this, len owns a club, lisa is lens wingman, spring break au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblametheghost/pseuds/iblametheghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spring Break, Barry might not be as innocent as his friends might care to think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags, there is bondage and drugs referenced, so be warned

Barry wasn’t sure why he had ever agreed to this.  Sure, spring break was supposed to be this magical adventure that college students all around went through at some point, a sort of rite of passage.  One party?  Yeah, why not.  Two parties?  Sure.  But, all-day-all-night parties for a week straight?  That was definitely a glimpse into the inner realm of hell.  Being a good friend was one thing, but getting a sneak peak of hell was another.  Now, now he was just regretting ever having accepted Cisco and Hartley’s invitation for him to tag along. 

Instead of trying to unwind from a stressful week of chemistry and physics midterms and working on his senior thesis, he was surrounded by an endless stream of heavy bass and sex.  At this point he was  just waiting for the next three days to pass as fast as they possibly could so he could get away from the troubling sounds.  Which was why he found himself in his present situation, so far from the rigorous control he usually kept.  No, the meager hope he possessed for a way to escape the repetitive drunk student cycle that encased him had driven him to the back of the roaring nightclub, Cat’s Cradle, where he was searching for a dealer to get _something, anything._ He was also hoping it was the reason a tall blonde with trouble in her eyes was approaching him. 

“Hel-lo sweetie,” her singsong voice called once within earshot.  “You seem far too innocent for this kind of scene, no matter how delectable you appear.”  Sharp eyes gave him a once over, taking in the buttoned up black shirt and skinny jeans, and the cherry flush that rushed his face. 

Rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, he gave a stumbled answer just loud enough to be heard over the thrumming beat.  “Yeah, spring break isn’t really my speed at all.”

Blonde and trouble hummed, her head tilting as she considered Barry, stepping closer and leaning into his space.  “So if this isn’t really your speed, then what could have brought you here?”  Too shocked to answer he tried to back up and failing he hit a wall, the woman caging him in with her arms.  “Come on sweetie, you can trust me.”

Taking a chance, Barry steeled himself as he answered.  “I might have come looking for something to _help_ me get through the next couple of days until I can head back.”

Those sharp eyes swept over his face causing worry to flood him before she began to laugh, a lilting sound that blended with the dizzying sounds of the club.  “You are too precious, sweetie.  You come to spring break week and then can’t wait to go back?  Oh, honey that just won’t do.”  She paused, sharp eyes running over him again.  Pushing herself closer, she covered his body with hers.  “I think I might know something that can help change your take on the whole week.  Only if you want to though.”

Barry sputtered, knowing full well what she was alluding as he tried to think of a response.  “Not trying to be rude, but, uh, you aren’t really…You’re beautiful and you seem amazing, but uh…Sorry, I just don’t, well you aren’t exactly my _type_.”  He hoped that she understood what he was trying to convey over his stumbled attempts, the blush smothering his face in heat clearly letting him know that any attempt at speaking would only lead to more jumbled sentences. 

“Oh, sweetie,” she said, pulling back from him just enough while keeping him pinned in place with her arms.  “You really are too precious.  Don’t worry though.  If I’m not your _type_ , I may know someone who is.”  Another pause, her eyes somehow sharper this time as they swept over Barry.   “Hate to ask it like this sweetie, but I gotta know.  Do you go more for big and buff? Stereotypical Adonis?  What’s your speed, sweetie?”

Closing his eyes, Barry tried to manage his breathing and quell the next bout of blush that was starting to spread up his neck.   He kept his eyes closed as he tried to give a steady answer, questioning whether this was some sort of dream instead of reality.  “Dom-dominant.  He needs to be dominant.  Stronger than me.”  Pausing, he hoped that what he’d given would be enough for blonde and trouble to use. 

Somehow the trouble in her eyes managed to spread across her face, the grin she held looking absolutely deadly.  “Oh sweetie,” she stepped back and grabbed the crook of his arm, pulling him to one of the club’s spiraling staircases.  “I know _just_ the man that you need.”

Barry let the woman drag him up the staircase, all while he was wondering what in the world had convinced him to go with a man instead of the drugs that he’d come searching for.  As they hit the second floor of the club, the woman continued to pull him through the crowd, towards the back where a single door lead them into a shadowy hallway.  He paused once the door shut behind him, nerves growing stronger as time passed.  “I don’t—I don’t think anyone’s supposed to be in here.”

Another lilting laugh came from the woman, stronger in the dulled thumping that seeped into the closed-off hallway.  “Don’t you worry, sweetie,” she paused, pulling the blonde hair off to reveal brown beneath, the color highlighting the trouble in her eyes.  “I’ve got _more_ than enough clearance to be in here.”  A giggle followed as she started walking down the hall, beckoning for Barry to follow behind her.  She stopped in front of a door with a single ice-blue ‘M’ painted on it, shining in the dim light of the hall.  “Now, you’re going to knock on that door and tell the man inside that Lisa sent you.  Got that, sweetie?”  The woman waited, her sharp eyes watching for any hint that he’d flee, and after finding nothing other than his nerves, she nodded and began to walk back down the hall. 

“Uh, thanks for this, uh, Lisa.”

She looked back, throwing a wink his way and a quick wave.  Turning back towards the door he readied himself to knock and face whomever was inside.  Hesitating for only a moment, he raised his hand and let his knuckled fall against the door.  The heavy thud almost too quite but yet far too loud rang in his ears as he waited, nerves finally beginning to try and pull him away from the night’s possibilities.  After a few seconds that seemed to stretch on for minutes, he saw the door handle begin to twist, freezing him in place with no chance to dash and pretend this never happened now. 

Any threads of thought about leaving were broken the moment Barry saw the man who had opened the door.  Barry was pretty sure his jaw dropped as the masterpiece of a man inside the doorway smirked, a similar look to blonde and trouble.  The man waited as Barry openly stared, drinking in the sight of the chiseled frame, all broad planes and strong edges somehow a silver fox, but absolutely stunning.  As the silence stretched the man quirked an eyebrow, his gaze holding something dangerous as the blush returned full-fledged across Barry’s face, even burning up his neck.    

“I-I…Lisa-Lisa sent me?”  His voice trembled at a whisper as he spoke, the man’s gaze never leaving Barry’s eyes. 

Barry shivered in the suddenly too-warm hall as the man’s gaze turned predatory, the smirk morphing into a grin.  “Did she now?”  A moment passed until Barry realized he was supposed to answer, giving a short nod that only caused the man’s grin to grow, a hint of sharp teeth barely showing.  “Well then, I guess I’ll have to get her a thank you gift for this.”  The man backed up, holding the door open with one arm and beckoning into the room with the other.  “Please, do come in.”

“Thank,” he coughed, trying to get some control over his voice back as he walked into the room, “Thank you.”

A click came from behind him as the door shut, leaving the two of them in what Barry could tell seemed to be an office.  Soft light falling on a desk with papers scattered across it, a couch against one side and a door off to the other side of the room.  He stood near the center of the room, unsure of what to do, where to go.  From behind him there was another click, heavier this time, a lock falling into place.  Footsteps sounded as the man came to stand in front of him, looking over him once again. 

“I’m Len.” 

Barry managed to say his name, voice falling back to a whisper again under the man’s gaze.

Len hummed, leaning back against the desk behind him.  Barry’s eyes tracked his movements as the other crossed his arms across his chest, navy blue shirt pulling taut against the prominent muscles.  “Am I right to assume you know why my sister brought you up here, Barry?”  Another short nod as Barry took in the information, understanding the similarity between the smirks and the correlation.  “So what did you say that caused her to bring you up here?”

Looking down, Barry felt another blush further heating up his face.  “We-We talked about spring break.  It’s not really my scene and I was here looking for a-a _distraction_ until I have to go back.  She asked me what my speed was and I said that he’d have to be do-dominant and strong.”  His voice trailed off, blush burning across his face and neck as he waited in silence for a response.  There was a shuffling noise from in front of him and Barry wasn’t sure what to expect, but the last thing he’d been expecting had been was for Len to tilt his head up with two fingers under his chin, eyes falling to the man’s ice blue stare. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of Barry.  Many don’t even have the guts to ask for what they want, let alone take it.  Yet here you are.  Nervous and unknowing, but still willing.”  Len stepped closer, his face filling Barry’s field of vision, the hand still under his chin.  “So Barry, would you like to try this?  See if it works?” 

Closing his eyes, Barry tried to even his breathing and keep it from speeding up more, tension tight in his body.  “Yes,” he breathed out, opening his eyes to catch Len’s eyes seem to widen before narrowing. 

“Good.”  Len stepped back from Barry, leaning against the desk again.  “Do you have a safe-word, Barry?”

Thinking back to his past encounters that had dipped into the kinkier side of sex, he searched for a possible safe-word.  “N-No.”

The grin on Len’s face slipped into a frown, expression turning serious.  “Do you know what a safe-word is?  Done anything like this before?”

“Yeah, I just, I don’t know.  I guess we never talked about safe-words?”

Len’s expression was closed-off, any trace of lust or amusement gone.  “Pick one.  Now.  Whoever you were with before should’ve made sure you had one.”

Barry nodded, too many different thoughts rattling in his head.  “What about star?  Is that okay?”

“Star’s fine,” Len said nodding, the smirk beginning to reappear.  “Anything I should stay away from?  I don’t plan on starting off too intense, but if you’ve got something that I shouldn’t even think about doing to you, let me know.”

Barry didn’t even need to think before answering.  “No knives, no needles, and no shocks.”  At Len’s inquisitive look he began to clarify before the other man could ask.  “Pain is fine, and so is anything else sharp.  Just no knives, no needles, and no shocks.”  He could see that Len wanted to ask, eyes questioning, but was saved the trouble of explaining his past when the other just nodded. 

“All you have to avoid for me is attempting to hurt me.  Everything else should be fine, Red.”  At Barry’s questioning look he explained.  “Your blush, Barry.  Positively scarlet.”  His blush strengthened and Len’s grin grew.  “Just checking, but are you clean?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Medically yes, but I have a feeling we are about get absolutely filthy.”  The man smirked as Barry shook his head, swallowing laughter at the stupid pun and letting out a huff instead. 

“Uh, I know that, well, some people like, uh, having titles? I just, well, do you, uh, are you?”  Barry let the question hang, unable to finish asking. 

Len’s gaze turned inquisitive again as he stared at Barry, the blush returning at the thoughts.  “Is that something you’re into, Barry?”   

“I-I like to use sir sometimes.  Not solely, but…If it’s something you’re not into that’s fine with me, but, at times I like to.” 

“More than alright with me, Barry.”  Len came up to him again, close enough for their chests to nearly touch.  “Ready to do this then, Barry?”

Breathing erratic, he gave a short nod in place, eyes falling on Len’s lips. 

“Out loud, Scarlet.”

“Yes, Sir” he managed to say, voice unusually breathy and needy to his ears, as lust pooled in his gut.  His eyes caught the way Len’s pupils dilated, mirroring lust flashing across his face.  The predatory look that reclaimed Len’s eyes was the last thing he could see before a hand tangled into the top of his shirt, hauling him into Len’s space, lips crashing against one another in a bruising kiss.  Barry whimpered at the force of it, mouth opening in a gasp as Len bit at his lips, the other man’s mouth unforgiving and unyielding as his tongue licked into Barry’s mouth.  Moving his arms, Barry wrapped a hand around Len’s neck, holding him in place, the other hand moving to clutch at Len’s waist. 

For what seemed like an eternity but could only have been minutes, Barry surrendered to the force of the other man’s kiss.  Soft whimpers and the occasional trace of a growl escaped the two, the sounds filling the room.  When the two parted for air, Len just moved onto attacking Barry’s jaw, sucking along his neck.  A bite to the base of Barry’s neck earned a long moan, the noise sultry as it mixed with the dulled base of the club.  Len pulled back from his path and Barry whined at the loss, hands trying to pull Len back. 

Len chuckled, shaking his head.  “Easy, Red.  Figured we could move this to a room with an actual bed.”  His voice was rougher than before, the drawl from earlier mixing with erratic breathing to somehow sound deeper.  Barry unwound his arms from Len, letting the other man grab his hand and pull him towards the side door.  As the two entered the room, Barry took in the interior.  Windows in the side of the room let the cool-blue lights of the club below fill the room, illuminating the king-size bed in the center and the dresser on the other wall. 

“This business can have odd hours.  I prefer to have a place to crash without limitations.” 

Barry nodded, before realizing that Len wouldn’t be able to see that from in front of him.  “Yeah, that makes sense.  This place is cool though.  I, uh, like the windows.”

Turning, Len smirked.  “I hope I’m not killing any fantasies, but they aren’t see through.  One-way glass.  Helps keep the electric bill lower.”

Chuckling, Barry moved closer to Len.  “Tempting as it would be, so far no fantasies killed.”

A hum came from Len as the man moved closer, once more narrowing the space between the two.  “In that case, how about we knock some out?” 

Len leaned in, pressing their lips together again.  The kiss was softer this time, just as passionate as before but the urgency was eased.  Instead of hands finding holds on necks and waists, they pulled and scraped at one another, the pressing need moved from the kiss to their actions.  Barry’s hands moved below Len’s shirt, mapping out the different contours and scars that his fingertips found.  Len’s hands had found a spot on Barry’s ass, squeezing whenever Barry ran a nail over smooth skin. 

The two broke apart to breathe, leaning heads against each other.  Len began to move them towards the bed, Barry falling on top of it once his knees hit the edge.  Pushing himself up until only his feet dangled off, he kicked off his shoes, and then moved a hand towards his shirt collar before pausing. 

“What’s wrong, Scarlet?”

“Nothing.  It’s just…I’ve got…Odd scars.  They’re not really normal.”

Frowning, Len leaned closer and caught the hand that had been jumping around the top button.  “Barry, you just felt my scars and they’re not from anything good.  They’re especially not pretty.  You don’t have anything to be ashamed of.  Not tonight, not ever.”

Nodding, Barry took a deep breath and moved to open the top button.  Hands pausing once more over the button, he moved them to the bottom edge of the shirt and in a hasty motion pulled it over head.  He waited, silence and tension filling the room as Len stared at his torso. 

“Barry...I don’t know what you were ashamed of.”  Worried eyes met awed as Barry lifted his head from staring at the snowflake covered bedspread.  “These…I-I don’t know what could have done this, but they’re beautiful.  They’re like a piece of art.”  Len smirked as he looked down again.  “They also go pretty well with those gorgeous abs you have.”

Soft laughter bubbled out of Barry, worry slowly fading after Len’s reaction.  Deciding it was better to not speak and wind up ruining the mood, he chose to act.  Capturing Len’s lips, he moved his hands to the other’s broad shoulders and pulled Len down to his lap.  The two continued kissing until Len began to trail the path down his neck he’d started on before, pushing Barry’s upper body back onto the bed as he sucked.  This time the bites and licks began to move lower, pulling whimpers and moans when they reached his nipples.  Len alternated between licking and biting and pulling them, the noises Barry made only increasing in volume. 

When he heard his name mixed in with Barry’s pleas, he pulled back and looked at the younger man.  Beneath him Barry was a panting, writhing mess.  Red marks littered his chest clear against the deep red of his blush, only a thin ring of green surrounding the black of his eyes, and his hips had at some point started to arch up in search of friction.  Barry was absolutely wrecked and that was just from some minor foreplay. 

“What do you want from tonight, Barry?”  Len’s words broke through the haze of pleasure that had formed, blinking as he took in the must-be god above him with near-black eyes, swollen lips, and thin red marks across his chest. 

Barry tried to get his breathing under control as he realized he still hadn’t given an answer.  “God, Len.  I want everything you can do to me.”  He moved a hand to his chest, needing any kind of stimulation.  “I want to suck you off, have you face fuck me,” a moan as he pinched and twisted a nipple, “and I want you to fuck me.  Fuck me so hard that anyone else will feel wrong.”  Another moan with another twist.  “And I want you tie me up, fuck me like that, _yesss_.”  Any control he’d managed to regain over his breathing was long gone.  “When, fuck, when you’re about to cum, fuck I want you to come on me.  Mark me as yours, show me who’s in charge, who has control over me.”

“Stop touching yourself, _now._ ”  Barry shivered at the growling voice, hands falling to move against Len’s thighs.  He took in the ragged breathing and primal look that Len had, reveling for a brief moment that he had caused that.  “Good boy, Barry.”  A whimper escaped him as his hips jolted up at the words.  Len’s hands moved to the bottom of the blue shirt, yanking it off before standing quickly.  Barry whined at the loss, abandoning his attempt to reach for Len when he saw that the other man start getting rid of his pants. 

Staring hungrily, Barry watched as Len removed the dark pants and matching boxer-briefs in a swift motion, his dick bobbing up without being trapped in the confining material.  Unsure of what to do, Barry waited, feeling himself grow harder as he focused on Len’s hard and leaking member. 

“Clothes off, Barry.” 

Barry nearly moaned at the order, giving a desperate, “Yes, Sir” as he moved off the bed.  While he struggled to get rid of his skinny jeans, he heard Len moving around the room.  When he got the jeans off he looked up and froze when he saw what the other had gotten.  Placed on the bed were condoms, lube, nylon rope, clover clamps, and a plug.

“Barry.”  He looked up, seeing a disappointed look on Len’s face as he realized what he’d done.  “That will be ten spanks, Barry.”  Len waited, giving Barry an out if it was needed.  “Finish stripping and then lay across my lap.” 

“Yes, Sir.”  Barry managed to get rid of his boxers while watching Len move to sit on the bed.  He only had a moment for his nerves to return before he felt Len maneuvering him until his ass and dick were center in Len’s lap. 

“I’m going to use my hand Barry.  I want you to count them out, if you miss one it gets redone.  Be as loud as you want.  Do you understand?”

Another possible out.  “Yes, Sir.”  Barry tensed as he waited for the first strike.   Even knowing that the first one would be soon wasn’t enough to prepare for it, the sharp sting wringing a gasp out of him.  “One, Sir.”  The slaps continued with Barry counting them out as they increased in strength.  By the time they reached nine, Barry was crying and grinding against Len’s dick, ass pressing forwards before pushing back for the next hit that never came.  Instead, he was asked a question.

“Why did you get punished, Barry?”

A whimper escaped him at the words.  “I-I’m sorry, Sir.  I-I left my boxers on when I stopped.  I didn’t mean to, Sir.”

A sharp slap silenced any other rambling apologies he might have tried to make.  A heady moan sprang from his lips as his hips canted back, arching up into the pain from the pleasure of the hits.  Cool hands covered his ass cheeks, pinning him with his dick grinding against Len’s as the hands soothed his abused ass. 

“Good boy, Barry.  You did a great job.”  Len moved him so that Barry was now straddling his lap, wiping the remaining tears that hadn’t reached the bed.  “Are you doing okay?”

Barry answered, shaky from the punishment, but still thoroughly desperate.  “Yeah, I’m-I’m doing great Len.”  He paused, leaning in to lick at the shell of Len’s ear.  “In fact, I’m so good, that I’d _really_ like to suck you off right now.”  Punctuating his request with a grind of his hips, he moaned and drew a cut-off growl from Len. 

“What are you waiting for then?”

This time Barry was smirking as he lowered himself off the bed and onto his knees in front of Len.  Letting out a whimper, he leaned forward and licked at the head of Len’s dick, the other man’s breath hitching in his throat.  He kitten-licked at the head, wrapping a hand around the base as he readied himself.  Deciding not to waste more time, he sucked the head of it into his mouth, swallowing before moving to take in the rest.  A groan mixed with a growl sounded from above him as his nose pressed into the tight curls at Len’s base, swallowing around the thick length. 

“Barry,” Len moaned, moving a hand into the brunet’s locks. 

In response Barry moved his hands to Len’s ass, pressing the other forward.  Len’s hand tightened in Barry’s hair, the motion drawing out a loud moan from the man on his knees.  Barry flicked up his eyes to Len, trying to plead as much as he could. 

“You like that, Scarlet?”  Len twisted the hand in his hair, pulling out another moan and an aborted thrust from Barry.

Pressing with his hands, Barry tried again to urge Len to start moving.  Opening his mouth and looking up to Len, Barry waited and begging Len with his eyes to fuck his face.  Starting slow, Len began to thrust, pulling a high and needy whimper from Barry.  His thrusts increased in pace until he was truly fucking Barry’s mouth, balls hitting his chin with each thrust.  Soon enough Barry had tears leaking out of his eyes with spit slipping from the sides of his mouth, moving his hips in search of friction while Len used his mouth. 

Len pulled out after groans began to fall freely from his lips, the hand tangled in Barry’s hair dragging him up to sit on the bed next to Len.  Barry waited with his jaw still hanging slightly open and a dazed look on his face, while Len stared at him.  Len shook his head and moved Barry’s, the two meeting in another bruising kiss, the urgency greater than their first.  This kiss was all teeth and tongue clashing in a desperate need, sharp pain and force pulling him up and then shoving him down onto the mattress. 

Pulling away from the kiss he moaned, wanton and desperate as his hips began to uncontrollably thrust, the want that had been building in him becoming too much.  Looking up from half-lidded eyes, Barry took in Len’s state, eyes blown wide and a blush barely visible across his cheeks.  Unable to take any more teasing Barry began to flat out beg.

“Please, please, Sir.  I-Please give me your cock.  Please, Len, fuck me. I-I need it, please, Sir.”  A broken moan left him as his hands ran across Len’s skin, trying to press the other man closer to him.  He waited, eyes never leaving Len, as the man took in his state.  Len’s intense gaze couldn’t have missed his leaking erection, hardened nipples, his erratic breathing; Barry only taking a moment to think on how shameless and desperate he must look rutting against the strong thigh Len had moved between his legs. 

“I’m going to tie you up now, Barry.”  This time it was a whine that escaped Barry, the idea of being fully at Len’s mercy going straight to his cock. 

Len moved away from Barry, grabbing the rope and getting onto the bed behind Barry’s head.  A soft thud of the rope falling onto the bed was all the warning Barry had before Len grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back.  He heard Len’s breath hitch when he moaned at the feeling of rope wrapping around his wrists, arms, shoulders, even chest.  Barry lost himself in the feeling, the pressure from the rope a solid reassurance, somehow managing to make him feel as if Len never stopped touching him. 

“I’m going to put on the clamps now, Barry.”

By the time Barry had registered what Len had said, the man already had the clamps in hand silver chain dangling tauntingly.  Leaning over him Len began to tease his nipples, twisting and pulling at them.  Apparently deeming Barry ready for the clamps when he was a writhing mess again, Len pressed the clamps on the sharp pain creating more waves of pleasure that raced down his spine. 

“So perfect, Barry.”  Len groaned above him, moving to reach for another item on the bed.  “Gonna give you what you need now.  Gonna treat you right.”

Barry gasped, hips momentarily jumping from the cool press against his entrance, thighs straining against the binding that kept them pressed to his upper body.  After circling the tight muscle a few times, Len pushed a finger in, Barry moaning at the sweet burn.  With the enveloping pressure from the ropes and the sharp pin-pricks of pain from the clamps, Barry let himself fall further, getting lost in the feeling of Len’s long fingers stretching and spreading him open.  Within the haze of pleasure that swarmed his mind he was barely able to keep track of how many fingers Len fucked him with, only really paying attention to the way Len’s fingers twisted and hit just the right spot to keep him on edge. 

“Gorgeous, Scarlet.  So beautiful.”  Len took out his fingers, wiping them on mattress before reaching for the condom, giving a dark huff at the annoyed noise Barry made at the loss of Len’s fingers.  “Hang on, Barry.  I’m gonna fuck you senseless, just like you want.” 

A whine left him as his hips pushed back at the noise of the condom being opened, desperate for more, for more than just Len’s fingers.  Before long, Barry felt the head of Len’s dick pressing against his entrance.  Whining, he tried as best as he could to urge Len to move and fuck him, not daring to speak.  Within seconds Len was thrusting, inching his dick slowly into Barry’s tight heat, unheeding to the pleas Barry made. 

Crying out, Barry threw his head back against the mattress, feeling as if Len’s dick was breaking him, ripping him in half.  The sensation was too much and not enough all at once.  Before he could beg and plead more Len began to move, the pace still slow but deep and heavy.  Barry could have died from the sheer pleasure of the moment, no other encounter even similar to this coming close to Len. 

Above him, Len looked like a god.  Sweat curling at his brow, eyes blown wide, lips hanging open, hands digging hard enough into his hips to leave bruises for the next week.  He was stunning.  Barry could only imagine how he himself looked, tied up with his nipples clamped and hickies scattered across his body.  He was pretty sure he could even feel spit slipping from the sides of his mouth, only some of it a remnant from the face fucking Len had given him earlier.  When he felt the tension in his gut tightening, a pressure that was just short of unbearable, he heard Len began to speak. 

“God, Barry.  So gorgeous, so desperate for my cock.”  His words were harsh, rough and gritty, groans thrown in to the spaces of empty air. 

“Yes, Len, Sir.  Please, just, fuck fuckin’ give it to me.”  Barry’s moans were high pitched and needy, sharp echoes in the room. 

“Such a slut, aren’t you, Barry?”  The words held no sting, only added to Barry’s arousal at the wondrous tone Len held, cock twitching in appreciation.  “Beautiful little cock whore.”  Len punctuated the words with a harsh bite to Barry’s shoulder, the action nearly causing Barry to come right then, pushing him closer to the edge that he was already teetering on.  “Mine, all mine to use.”

“Yesssss,” Barry moaned, voice quaking with the effort it took to hold himself back from falling into the pleasure.  “Only yours, Len.  Fuck, use me all you want.  I’m your slut, Sir, your fuck fuck, your little cock whore.”

Barry’s words nearly caused Len to come right then, thrusting deep into Barry and stilling before pulling out.  Whining Barry pleaded for Len to continue, tried to move his hips back for Len’s dick, but all he got was a lubed plug being pushed into his ass.  Not as thick and long and warm as Len, but it kept him from feeling empty while Len moved to straddle him.  Barry moaned when Len’s dick brushed against his, cursing when Len pulled it into his hand, leaving his untouched. 

“Gonna mark you just like you want, Barry.  Come all over that tied up body of yours.  Gonna make you really mine.” 

“Please, Len!  Please, Sir!  Please, please come on me!  Make me yours, like no one else!”  Barry was shouting, unable to control his words or his volume, leg muscles shaking wildly from the tension.

“Fuck, Barry.  So fucking hot, Scarlet.”  Len groaned, moving a hand to rub a thumb at Barry’s lips, pushing it in and letting Barry wrap his tongue around it.  The act was enough to push Len over the edge, come covering Barry’s chest, even catching his face.  Len took his thumb from Barry’s mouth and moved it to smear come around Barry’s torso, breathing out a soft “Mine, Barry, all mine,” as he did with his eyes never leaving Barry’s. 

“Please, sir, please let me come!” 

“Wait, Barry, wait till I tell you.”

Len moved the hand that had been playing with his come to Barry’s mouth again, hungrily watching as Barry’s tongue flicked out to lick at the hand, sucking at every drop of come on Len’s hand. 

“Come, for me Barry, now.”

Barry shouted, vision whiting out from the force of his orgasm.  He was sure he must have blacked out at some point since when he came back to his senses Len was working on untying the intricate rope-work.  As the knots were untied, Barry felt himself relaxing, the release from the pressure intense but calming as Len helped to rub feeling back into his limbs as he went.  When he got to the clamps, Barry whimpered at the sensation of them being pulled off, nipples sensitive and raw from the rough treatment. 

“What do you need from me, Barry?”  Len’s voice was calm and soft, soothing to Barry in his oversensitive state. 

“Contact, please.”  Barry didn’t recognize his voice, cracked and broken from the earlier noises.  “And…and reassurance, if you could?” 

“Of course, Barry.  Whatever you need, nothing to be ashamed of at all.” 

Len moved to go behind Barry, wrapping his arms around him and encasing him in the embrace.  Barry turned and nuzzled his head into the crook of Len’s neck, endorphins still running high and leaving a lazy smile on his face.  “Thank you, for this.  Thank you so much, Len."

“My pleasure, Barry, believe me.”  Len carded a hand through Barry’s hair, pressing his lips against the shell of Barry’s ear.  “You were absolutely wonderful.  You behaved so beautifully and came apart for me perfectly.” 

“Even with the punishment?”  Barry’s voice was small as he asked, shame and worry apparent in his voice. 

“Especially with the punishment.  It was our first time together, there was bound to be something happen that we hadn’t covered, and you had the option to use your safe-word.  You chose to take the punishment and you were perfect, you responded wonderfully for me Barry.  Everything you did was wonderful.”

The two laid in content silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other in the bliss of the aftermath.  Barry moved to lean on his elbow to look at Len. 

“I…I wonder if we could, maybe, do something like this again?”

Len hummed, the sound warm and rough in the silence.  “I think if we want to, then we should meet up before we have a scene like this again.  Talk things out thoroughly first.  Make sure we’re both okay with what we want and what we’re not okay with it.  Otherwise, then yes, Barry.  I do think that we can do this again if you want to.”

“Really?  You’d be cool with hooking up with a one-night stand again?”

Chuckling at Barry’s worry Len nodded, buzz-shaved head scratching on Barry’s cheek.    “I don’t know how to put this without sounding...Well, anywhere from cliché to jerky, but there’s something alluring about you.  And I do think that there was some sort of spark between us.” 

“Awesome” Barry whispered, going to burrow back into Len before stopping.  “Not to be rude or anything, but could we maybe clean up a little?  Not that I don’t love this, if I wasn’t so fucked out right now I’d totally go again, but it is kinda gross.”

Laughter broke from Len, who moved off the bed while pulling Barry with him.  The two moved to a shadowed door in the wall, which Barry found opened into a bathroom.  Once both of them were inside, Len turned to Barry, hands resting gently along his hips. 

“Unfortunately there’s no bath here, but I would like to take care of you in the shower.  Would that be okay?”

A blush framed Barry’s cheeks, Len’s want to care nearly throwing him off balance.  “Yeah, yeah, Len.  That’d be kinda great.”

“Good,” Len smiled, the look content and relaxed.  “Can I-May I take the plug out, Barry?”

Barry gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing a tired hand against his neck.  “I-I guess?  Do-Do you want me to do it?”

“Uh, if it’s okay with you, then, uh, I’d rather do it?  I like to take care of my partners after, especially after something as rough of what we did.”

Nodding, the blush returned again.  “Yeah, that, uh, I get that.  Mind just like talking about something random while you, uh, take it out though?  Because believe me, as much as I’d love to do this a second time, my body is definitely not up for it right now.”

Len huffed out a laugh, nodding at Barry’s nerves.  “Sure, but mind turning around first and bending over the sink?”

“Right, right.  Yeah, no problem.”  Barry turned to face the sink, catching his face in the mirror and startling himself.  His lips were swollen red, eyes still a bit dilated, red marks running up his neck, and dried come spattered across his face.  Blushing harder, he leaned against the cool sink, pushing his ass out towards Len. 

“Got anything in particular you want me to talk about, Red?”  Len moved behind him, his hands stroking along Barry’s spine before resting against the bottom curve of his ass. 

Barry’s brain sputtered as he tried to come up with a question of value or at least interest.  Deciding to go with the first thing that popped into his mind he asked, “What’s the story behind the club’s name?”

Len’s hands stilled in the journey that they’d been making.  “Really?  That’s what you want to know?”

A nervous chuckle escaped Barry.  “It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Alright then.”  Len’s hands moved to pry apart Barry’s cheeks, finding a hold against the plug.  “Cat’s Cradle’s a favorite of mine.  I loved the inevitability of humanity collapsing from their own invention.  How everything came together just to be destroyed, frozen in time from the Ice-9.  Humanity destroyed itself in its search for more, to be better, to create.  It’s beautifully tragic.”

By the end of Len’s response, he had managed to remove the plug, pulling it slowly from Barry’s stretched hole leaving him feeling empty and spread.  Len palmed Barry’s ass cheeks before stepping back and dropping the plug into the sink. 

“I’ll warm the water up, but there should be an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet that you can use.”

Barry nodded, and went to begin brushing his teeth after finding the brush, listening to Len moving and getting the shower prepared.  While he brushed, he looked out into the room, trying to avoid catching sight of himself or the butt plug.  Once done he turned from the sink and looked to see Len leaning by the shower. 

“Ready?” 

He gave a short nod, and Len took his hand and brought them both into the shower.  Len moved him under the warm spray of water, soothing the sore muscles from the rough scene.  Barry let Len wash him, fingers soft and gentle against his skin and carefully washing his hair without pulling too much.  The act was soothing and the amount of care that Len put in was touching, warming Barry’s heart to the very core. 

“So you’re really okay with us doing this again?  It wasn’t too terrible?”

Len smiled at the nervous tone in Barry’s voice, knowing that he would reassure Barry however much he needed.  “It’s absolutely fine, Barry.  I think we both thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.  You were splendid, tonight.  In fact, I’m thinking I might need to give Lisa in all-expenses paid ‘business trip’ for her amazing work in bringing you to me.”

Barry smirked, turning to press his face against Len’s shoulder while wrapped in his arms.  “If it helps, I’ve got a few more days here before I have to go back.  And I’ve always considered moving somewhere warmer, and well, around here isn’t too horrible.”

“You’re thinking ahead, Barry.  Although I do agree, there is some promise in your words.  Maybe we should meet up and talk before you leave?”

“That sounds wonderful, Len.”  Barry sighed content in the tight embrace of the stronger man.  “Now I just have to figure out how to not have my friends scream at me for being a hypocrite about spring break.  They’re probably going to hold this over me for a very long time.”

Len hummed, the sound vibrating his chest and calming the beginnings of nerves that were about to rise.  “If they’re too much of a problem, feel free to send them to Lisa.  She’s always looking for entertainment, and well, meeting you will certainly make me less ‘grumpy and emotionally stunted’ as she so nicely puts it.”

Barry chuckled, huddling closer to Len when the other reached to turn off the water.  Unsure of what to do, Barry waited while Len dried off.  Instead of handing him a towel, Len moved to towel him off, even fluffing his hair after he was finished. 

“In all seriousness, Barry, I am very glad to have met you.  I know we don’t know much about one another, but I do see promise.  Hope in something like this, well, it’s quite unusual for me.  But with you, you somehow draw it out.”

Smiling, Barry trailed after Len back into the bedroom, the two removing the top sheet and using the ones underneath.  “I’m really glad I met you too.  Definitely the best trip I’ve ever been on.  And you were much better than ending up on some weird drug.”

Len’s smile dipped into a frown, concern furrowing his brow.  “What do you mean by drug?”

Blushing, Barry ducked his head ashamed at having even thought about it, trying to reason that it was what had lead him to meet Len.  “I might have come to the club in search of drugs to escape for the next few days.  You are so much better that that.”

“You came here in search of drugs?” Len’s voice was incredulous, shaking his head at the notion, brain unable to process the idea of the man in front of him doing drugs.

“It’s not that unreasonable of an idea!”

Len laughed, the sound vibrant and loud as a smile returned to his face.  “It’s not that, Scarlet.  It’s just you were all nerves and shyness in the beginning.  I just can’t picture you successfully getting drugs from anyone here.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be up before my spring break ended, but I'm only like two days late so, oh well  
> title taken from the Kurt Vonnegut work Cat's Cradle (which I HIGHLY recommend, it's SPLENDID)  
> “Maturity...is knowing what your limitations are...Maturity is a bitter disappointment for which no remedy exists, unless laughter can be said to remedy anything.”  
> Feel free to drop a line either here or on my tumblr: iblametheghost


End file.
